The Trial
by Snikee
Summary: Blue Diamond is in anguish and Yellow Diamonds' fury could not be contained, Rose Quartz has been captured by an Aquamarine and they are on their way to homeworld now. Blue and Yellow Diamonds' perspectives before, during, and right after the trial. Blue Diamond x Yellow Diamond pairing.


"Pearl, answer that for me. It's probably Yellow."

The familiar tune of the diamond insignia was bellowing into the control room of Blue Diamond's ship. Blue was so busy on her screen reading diplomatic reports and accounts, that she did not want to answer the call and lose her focus on it. "Surely it can wait until I finish this report."

"Yes, my diamond.", said Pearl upon receiving her orders.

The report contained local intelligence on a disastrous event occurring on a remote gem outpost: a vital kindergarten had been destroyed by an asteroid. The status of all incubating gems are unclear and the local Peridots may have been wiped out by the asteroid as well, it can be assumed that progress on the kindergarten is set back once again. Suitable planets for incubation are becoming harder to come by, and this had been the first one to meet requirements in the last couple of decades. If this outpost was deemed unusable for incubation it could be a devastating blow to the entire surrounding colonies. It was dire news that neither Yellow or White would like to hear about. Especially Yellow, she had been counting on those extra soldiers for an expedition, she's already gone and begun the mining of resources for this expedition.

Blue diamond's ship was on a diplomatic mission to another gem colony, where there was a territorial dispute among the elites. An era two Bismuth had erected a poorly constructed a tower that had collapsed. The owner of the Bismuth will refuses to take responsibility for the few higher up casualties. The council meeting and subsequent trial is set to start as soon as Blue's envoy arrives. It appears that this particular mission will have to move immediately into the trial. This new development in the report she is currently reading will also require her immediate attention, as well as from the other diamonds. "Another kindergarten destroyed before the gems could be harvested. We've got our Sapphires too thinly spread out already, many can't foresee events happening in other systems anymore. Yellow will want to know.", Blue murmured under her breath while Pearl answered the call.

"My diamond, the Aquamarine you sent to earth would like to speak to you before filing her report. It is marked urgent." Blue Pearl said meekly. Blue Diamond looked from her screen and to Pearl.

"Very well, put her on, and tell her to keep it short. I need to speak with Yellow."

"Yes, my diamond."

* * *

Aquamarine is one of Blue Diamonds elite gems. Naturally, it was appropriate that she report to Blue Diamond first receive word of her capture of the rebel Rose Quartz while she and Topaz were on Earth collecting the varying human subspecies that Blue Diamond had requested for the Zoo. Once the briefing had wrapped up, the news had sunk in. "Rose Quartz is alive?", Blue Diamond spoke before letting out a devastating, and soul crushing, shriek.

Blue Diamonds' Agates were storming into the control room of Blue's ship. Blue Pearl had lost control of the situation and Blue Diamond could not be consoled. There were waves upon waves of water flooding the control room. The artificial atmosphere of the ship was now being controlled by Blue diamonds' powers, and the technicians were scurrying around the engine room trying to reboot the ships' settings. There was so much water, additional rainwater appearing out of nowhere, and Blue Diamonds' tears, that it started throwing the ship off balance and the ship began to sway. The water needed to be expelled into outer space before the excess weight threw the ship off course, but all the gems operating the ship were struggling to do their jobs with watery eyes.

One of Blue's Agates commanded Blue Pearl, "PEARL. Don't just float there! Pull yourself together and send a distress signal to Yellow Diamond's ship, make sure you include Aquamarine's report. NOW."

Pearl was being tossed around the rocking spacecraft. Blue Pearl swam over to her small pedestal next to Blue Diamonds' and used the Diamond line to contact Yellow Pearl directly. All of Blue Diamonds attendants knew that all they could do now was to steer the ship back to Homeworld and await Yellow Diamonds' arrival. There was no suppressing Blue Diamond's anguish, no matter how many of them tried.

* * *

Yellow Diamond was in her base located on an asteroid mine near one of the systems under her control, and was wrapping up a mining mission for spaceship parts when she received a call from the Diamond line. She was monitoring progress by using the Diamond observation orb and called for her Pearl to attend the call.

"Pearl, if that's Blue tell her I am awaiting a report from the Peridots managing the new remote Kindergarten. I've gathered the parts and resources necessary for the injectors and I will send an envoy there as soon as we arrive back in Homeworld. I'd like to speak with her once I've drawn up a time frame on when we can expect to harvest the new gems and how soon after we can launch our expedition." Yellow commanded with a confident smirk.

"Yes, my diamond.", answered Yellow Pearl.

Yellow diamond turned her focus back to the orb, keeping a screen next to her on which she made notes and calculations based on what she was observing. This mining and excavation mission turned out to be quite the success, and one that Homeworld desperately needed. As Yellow was ticking a few boxes on her mini screen, her Pearl interrupted. "M-my Diamond…?"

"Spit it out Pearl." Yellow said, slightly annoyed, and not taking her eyes off the orb or her fingers off the screen.

"Yes my Diamond. We just received a distress signal from Blue Diamond's ship."

Yellow removed her hands from the screen and orb and left them semi-lifted in the air, waiting for Pearl to finish.

"What 'kind' of distress signal?", Yellow emphasized the word 'kind' and she tried to mask her immediate concern. Although she was only talking to her Pearl, she could not lose her composure over a distress signal.

"It appears Blue Diamond has lost control over her ship and is on its way back to Homeworld." Yellow did not like the sound of that, it was unlike Blue to lose control in front of her court. Despite their most recent face to face encounter, Blue was a master at hiding her emotions and acting out the role of Diamond and gem matriarch. Something must have upset her enough to make her forget her place and position.

"Pearl, set a course for Homeworld. Send an Agate to continue monitoring progress on the mine. We're leaving." Yellow commanded in a strict tone, trying to maintain control over her own emotions. "How could Blue lose control over her ship? Was there a technical failure?" Yellow commented to herself, pondering on what could have happened.

"Yes my Diamond, at once... T-there was also a report sent with the signal from Blue Diamond, my Diamond." Pearl skimmed through the report and her eyes widened.

"A report from whom?" Yellow Diamond asked with an eyebrow raised and a scrutinizing look. _Is this what was to blame for Blue's distress?_

"It's from one of Blue Diamonds' Aquamarines. I've sent it to your screen, my Diamond."

* * *

Her chair and monitoring orb on the mine base had been destroyed in Yellow's fit of rage following Aquamarine's report. Some of the smashed pieces of her chair had nearly hit Pearl. Her Agate however, was not as lucky, and was immediately dissipated by her electric fury. Anyone caught near Yellow Diamond was immediately crushed or electrocuted. There was no talking down Yellow Diamond as she not only wrecked her mine base, but also her ships' control room. The short ride from the mine to Homeworld had left Yellow Diamonds' ship in tatters, the ship was designed to take damage from the outside, but not necessarily from the inside. Another flaw that needed to be revised, nobody had ever gotten this close to destroying Yellow Diamonds ship before.

Once safely landed, the doors opened to reveal a hasty Yellow Diamond and an equally rushing Yellow Pearl, who was trying to keep up with her Diamond. Yellow Pearl held the Agate in her hands as they exited Yellow Diamonds' spacecraft, and handed the Agate gemstone to one of Yellow Diamonds' escorts.

"My Diamond, Blue Diamond has already landed on Homeworld and is awaiting your arrival in the tower of judgement.", Sapphire said coolly with her hands clasped together as she walked a few steps behind Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond didn't even have to ask her Sapphire, she could already see Yellow was looking for Blue. Since resources on Homeworld were limited already, she only had only the one Sapphire in her entourage, but she was one of the few members of her entourage that was actually efficient. It was only then Yellow noticed Blue's ship. It was crawling with repair gems and technicians. "It seems that Blue did a number on hers as well." Yellow muttered under her breath. Who knows in what state she will find Blue in? Yellow could only hope that she could console her. It displeases her to see Blue upset over anything. She would rather see the strong, diplomatic, and frighteningly powerful gem she knows Blue is. The one she hasn't seen much of lately when they were alone. She longed to see her beautiful face, and to wipe those tears from it.

"We must keep it together now Blue. I'm here, just wait for me." Yellow Pearl followed Yellow Diamond as she kept a hasty stride into the tower.

The trial for Rose Quartz was to be held there immediately, word could not get out that the rebel Rose Quartz was being held prisoner on Homeworld. After all, after the Diamonds' attack, it was assumed the rebellion and the earth were destroyed. Her presence could not be made public just yet.

Not before the Diamonds had their chance for revenge.


End file.
